The invention relates to a repair method for a component, in particular for a blade or vane of a gas turbine. In addition, the invention relates to a device for the additive repair of a component.
For the repair of worn or damaged components by means of additive repair methods, the individual recording of the exact actual geometric data based on the individual shape and damage of each component and a time-consuming adjustment of the target geometric data that are usually present as a CAD model are necessary. Subsequently, for the additive restoration of the damaged region of the component, the position, location and contour of the component surfaces to be worked in the processing space or construction space of the device employed must be defined precisely.
A repair method in which damaged turbine components are first cut back to a predetermined geometry is known from US 2012/0222306 A1. Subsequently, the component is inserted into a processing chamber of a laser-melting device and arranged in a defined position with a support. After this, the additive reconstruction of the damaged region is carried out layer by layer in order to repair the turbine component.
The circumstance that individual damage of the components can be considered only to a comparatively limited extent is to be viewed as a disadvantage in the known method, so that in certain cases an unnecessarily large quantity of material must be removed in order to obtain the predetermined geometry.